Final Destination
by Bridge7112
Summary: Kenny made a deal with Death, in exchange for immortality he would be forced to see people dying one after another, deaths he could've stopped. However he ruins Death's desgin and now Death wants revenge. Will Kenny have to see his friends die one by one?
1. Chapter 1

I flinched as I heard the screeching of tires, the collision of metal and bone, and the smell I had come to know and love, the metallic smell of blood usually indicating someone or something was injured and possibly dying.

I looked up witnessing a death of a person I didn't even know, a vision you could possibly call it. I looked up to see a puddle of bright red blood coating the freshly fallen snow in the street. This person could be anywhere in the world right now and I was witnessing their final moments.

This was my punishment or the bad end of a deal I had made with someone many years ago when I first died.

I shivered and walked forward noticing whoever had hit this poor person had sped away. Personally I hated witnessing hit and runs, drunk driving accidents, and murders, all the sad sort of occasions where one person is the cause of taking someone else's life. Sure it happened to me a few times and nobody seemed to give a damn when it did but maybe that's the reason I was so sensitive when I witnessed these things. It was then I began to take notice of where I was and it hit me that I was home, not in my house but my hometown of South Park meaning whoever had been killed was someone I knew. I was never usually punished like this, he usually made sure the deaths I witnessed were people I'd never met.

When I say he I'm not sure what I'm actually referring to. He has no form, no name, nothing, just a force like a black wave that surrounds you when you die. You know he's there and yet you don't know who he is or if it's even a he. I sometimes wished he was like what everyone said, a skeleton with a cloak wielding a scythe because I would find that less scary than an overwhelming feeling of darkness, despair, regret, and other emotions that flew through my mind when I died.

I shook my head and walked forward knowing whoever had died couldn't possibly see me. My footsteps made now sounds in the snow because I was never there just an observer to the death almost like an angel coming to take someone to heaven, not that that's ever happened for me. I froze when I saw the face of the one who was dying, and immediately my heart sank to the bottom of my chest.

His eyes were half closed and dazed and I could see the car had hit him at full force. Blood was dribbling from his mouth his breathing was so forced and painful that it made me cringe. It was obvious to see bones were broken by the way his arms and legs were lying. It had to be a punishment to leave him alive like this to enjoy the pain of probably breaking his spinal cord. I knew he couldn't hear me, he probably had no idea of what was even going on right now.

Every sense in my body told me he should be dead and I carefully dropped to my knees wishing I could comfort him. I placed my hand around his giving it the tiniest of squeezes only to see my hand pale and transparent go through his. He let out another cough and more blood spurted from his mouth and he was quiet.

"Kyle?" I looked up at that. Ike, Kyle's baby brother was lying in a crumpled heap on the other side of the road. He was sitting up now and looking for his brother.

"Kyle?" Had Ike stepped into the road? Had Kyle given up his own life to protect his baby brother?

"Kyle!" Ike was becoming desperate now and I noticed toys littered the ground near him, had Kyle actually been a good brother and bought Ike a few toys from the toy store? Then Ike's eyes were on his brother's mangled corpse. His mouth opened and he screamed.

"KYLE!" I knew I had a few seconds before I was pulled out and I looked at my surroundings, we were in front of Tweek's dad's coffee store which was all I needed to know. Immediately the vision became hazy and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I realized t was the middle of the day, I must've died the day before. Usually when I die I sleep in late which definitely made my vision more understandable. In seconds I bolted from my bed thankful my parka was already on so I wouldn't have to worry about getting dressed.

I ran past my parents and out the door. I heard my mom screaming my name and my dad clearly high saying "Who's Kenny?" Geeze thanks dad.

However I couldn't let that bother me and I charged to my destination, I knew where they were although thanks to the snow I was definitely slowed. Then I saw it, Harbucks. Kyle and Ike were right in front of the store, right where I'd seen my vision take place.

"Alright Ike it's safe to cross." I heard Kyle say and I saw Ike about to take a step into the road, that was when I slipped on some ice and shot down the street my parka actually gaining momentum. Well since I was going so fast I accidentally slammed into Ike causing the toys to scatter and me to accidentally pick up Ike. Ike was so surprised as I worked on trying to stop sliding on my belly like a penguin and sit up. That was a brilliant idea because a second later my back slammed into a mailbox, one of those big blue ones that they decided to leave in the middle of the sidewalk and if I had been on my belly I could've easily avoided. This only took seconds and now I swear I saw stars.

"Ike!" I heard Kyle's worried yell and in seconds Ike was ripped from my arms. "Jesus Kenny what's wrong with you!" Kyle yelled angrily and I looked up to see him extremely pissed. "You could've killed him!" Well that was ironic. "Come on Ike." Kyle took his brother's hand and I saw they were about to cross the street.

"NO!" My scream was pretty loud for Kyle looked pretty startled as I tackled both him and Ike to the ground, the toys Kyle had collected once again scattering. Kyle pushed me off angrily as Ike began crying.

"Kenny what the fuck is…" At that moment the death car zoomed by and I realized it was skittering on the same patch of ice I had earlier. I watched as it zoomed by and crashed into a street light, guess I'd been too busy watching Kyle die to notice that, or maybe when it had hit Kyle it had slowed down the momentum allowing the car to slow enough to regain control. I sighed with relief that Kyle was safe and turned to look at him. Ike was still crying and He had taken the younger boy into his arms and was holding him tightly.

"That car would've hit him." Kyle's voice was low and his eyes were wide. "It, it would've killed him."

"Are you boys ok?" At that moment Gerald and Sheila seemed to come out of nowhere immediately scooping their boys into their arms. Sheila was holding Ike trying to soothe him while Gerald tried to get some kind of response from Kyle.

"Kenny saved us." At that they were quiet their eyes on me. "If he hadn't stopped us from crossing, Ike wouldn't be." Kyle choked up and I hated to tell him it wasn't Ike who would be dead right now.

"Kenny?" I heard Sheila ask and Kyle nodded.

"Yeah he kept trying to stop us, like he knew it was gonna happen."

At that moment I knew I had to get out of there. I stood up, however tripped on another patch of ice and slammed my head into the mailbox. Immediately everything faded and I knew he was there simply watching me. I knew I had broken our deal, and I knew this time I had to be dead. However I heard a chuckle noise which somewhat shocked me, he never talked to me, ever. Suddenly the darkness faded and I was coming too. I could see Kyle snapping his fingers in my face and shaking me.

I realized I'd ruined death's design and for that he had punished me. I was no longer immortal, I would die soon, soon I would be headed to the final destination.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up like normal, groaning as the sunlight came straight through the moth eaten curtains and onto my face. I sat up and rubbed my sore eyes before getting out of bed and throwing my parka on.

Death didn't send me a vision last night which was odd, usually he like me to not get any sleep so I'd be completely out of it for the day. I opened a drawer to reveal a bag filled with something, little pills I'd become addicted too over the past few years ever since the lack of sleep truly began affecting me. However I knew I couldn't just overdose on them like I usually did because know I could possibly die from that. I fought the craving and headed outside to where my mom, dad, and brother were eating breakfast. Once again we were having frozen waffles, a big surprise for my family. I simply grabbed one off the table and headed off to school, my parents never noticed me so this morning shouldn't be an exception. I began walking through the snow to the bus stop slipping on patches of ice here and there.

"Hey Kenny!" I looked up to see Stan giving me a friendly wave from where he was standing waiting for the bus, that was weird Stan usually never really acknowledged my presence in the morning unless I'd just died in front of him.

"Dude what the fuck!" Cartman yelled angrily giving me a shove which actually hurt a bit as I fell to the ground.

"What?" I asked in a confused mumble wondering what I'd done to deserve Cartman's hatred.

"Why didn't you tell us you were psychic!" Confusion filled my face and I looked up at him. "You're famous now!"

I'm what?

"Dude you're so poor your family can't even afford a paper can they!"

"Here take a look Kenny." said Stan handing me a paper. Kyle was simply staring at me a bit uneasily which I found a bit unnerving yet understandable, I mean I did randomly save his life the day before.

I grabbed the paper and began skimming it only to freeze at the large headlines that greeted me. Psychic Avenger Saves Children! Why were they calling me an avenger? Did they think my hood was part of some kind of costume?

Well I guess it was better than everyone knowing I had done it, maybe they wouldn't alienate me like I feared all children would do when they found out.

Soon the bus pulled up and we all climbed on, Cartman for some reason was being a complete and total douche and not allowing me to take the seat next to him claiming it was saved for someone else.

"Asshole." I muttered and went to search for a new seat and discovered Kyle sitting alone. I looked around only to see Stan looking like he was trying his hardest not to barf sitting next to Wendy. I walked next to Kyle and gave him a look as if asking if the seat was taken. When I got no response I climbed up next to him with a small smile on my face and began twiddling my thumbs nervously trying to make conversation only to be pulled into the hugs Kyle usually reserved for Stan when they had reunited after some kind of stupid fight. Soon he let go and he looked me in the eyes.

"Thanks dude, for you know."

I smiled, "No problem you're one of my best friends and I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

I knew that line was complete and total bullshit and Kyle looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. Nobody would ever give their life for me and I could understand that since I always came back. However now I knew I wouldn't and that fact truly frightened me, I mean as sick as it was I know Stan, Kyle, and Cartman have all actually experimented with my immortality. An accidental push in front of a car, a pair of scissors that was accidentally thrown at a direct angle to hit me in the eye, and of course all the times they sent me out to do their dirty work that they knew they'd die from doing.

Sure it sucked but still how could I be mad? I mean I'd always come back and thought it pissed me off to no end that they showed no fucking remorse everything was still ok and everything would bounce right back to normal.

However even in all the things they've done they've tried to help me as well. I mean without them I'd still be cheesing (Sure that lead to my addiction of snorting pollen which actually gives off a much better high but that's not the point), Kyle sat by my death bed and Stan actually showed that since I was such a good friend he couldn't see me in pain, plus Death was kind to me that one time and allowed me to see my own funeral so I saw he'd came to visit. They'd tried to warn me that my girlfriend was a slut (Not a bad thing in my opinion) but still they did care!

This was all Kyle and Stan however and I shot a nasty glare at Cartman wondering why the hell we were such close friends when he was such a dick to me at all hours.

"Shit!" came a growl from my side and I turned to see Kyle licking a cut finger and immediately my perverted mind began to kick in. I looked away quickly trying to hide the blush that now covered my face. A short stop from the bus sent me flying off my seat and into the seat in front of me. I turned to see Kyle had done the same thing as well as other kids on the bus. I looked around and everyone seemed ok so I looked to the front of the bus. The lady was screaming at someone and I sighed with relief realizing this was not a premonition.

Suddenly she screamed and with that a lamp post fell into the bus.

However it seemed most of it had hit the car in front of us because it only came up to the first row of seats, but my relief was short lived. In seconds a very familiar smell and a bright red arc of liquid shot up from the front seats and suddenly I knew who was sitting there. I left Kyle's side and walked up the isle until I got to the start of the debris only to see Cartman literally crushed under the weight of the post. The mass of bright white bone bits and red squishy stuff was practically unidentifiable to be him unless you noticed the peeking of a blue hat from under its red coating.

However I then noticed something else, a pink hat and a blue hat peeking out from their own red coating and I realized who else had been sitting in the lamp post's wake behind him.

With that my eyes shot open.

"Shit." I heard Kyle curse and with that I was up and running towards the front of the bus. Cartman was the only one who ever sat anywhere close to the front so he could piss off the bus driver. I grabbed his gloved hand and began yanking trying to get him to move.

"Kenny what the hell!" yelled Cartman angrily as he tried to free his hand from mine. My yanks became more desperate and to him all the more annoying.

"Kenny what's up?" Wendy was behind me trying to be the mediator and Stan was looking at her with a bright red blush on his face from where the two had been sitting seconds ago right behind Cartman. I made frantic points at the street trying to tell her, however I knew it useless. Only my friends could really understand me and even then I honestly doubted she'd believe me. So I did the only reasonable thing to do, tackle her out of the way.

She was definitely shocked and so was Stan because he immediately got up and ran toward us. Great piss off my best friend while trying to save his girlfriend. Stan was at my side in seconds ripping me from her and asking what the hell in my perverted mind did I think I was doing. There were screams of fight that echoed around the bus and Stan looked mad enough to do it.

"Lamp post." I whispered with a point and Stan just looked confused.

That's when I heard the bus driver's scream and then all you heard was the horrible noise of metal on metal. Most of the kids had headed to the back to see what was going to happen between Stan and I so they mostly screamed. I on the other hand got sprayed with a wonderful assortment of sharp pieces of glass, I was pretty thankful I had my hoodie on. I immediately saw the bus driver and Cartman's squished corpses and looked away. Everyone was heading out the back of the bus so I followed like a normal evacuation.

Immediately police were there along with paramedics. Most of the glass had been stuck on my hoodie, Wendy had gotten some in her hair, and Stan had a lovely piece right above his left eye that paramedics had to remove with tweezers. Needless to say parents came out of everywhere flocking to their children and hugging them close.

Mine weren't there, then again were mine ever there?

I simply sat on the curb and watched happy parents and happy kids wondering if death had taken my parents loving spirit away as part of our agreement.

"Kenny!" My name was called and in seconds I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. My eyes widened as I saw a familiar shade of red hair and I looked into the green eyes of my mother.

"Mom?"

"Oh you're ok, you're ok." she whispered holding me to her and whispering it over and over again as if she were soothing herself. This was new to me, when did she ever give a damn when I died? Well there were a few times she cared but this was definitely new to me, and for some reason I kinda liked it. She never ever treated me like this, usually this was only reserved for my sister who she actually thought might have a future because she was a girl.

"Carol?" We both looked up to see Randy, Sharon, and Stan looking at us.

"Oh hiya." my mom greeted as she let go of me thinking I'd be embarrassed that my mom was hugging a grown boy like me. Stan had a bandage over his eye and he was looking at the ground.

"Thanks Kenny." I heard him say and he looked up with a smile. "If you hadn't tackled Wendy we both would be." he shuddered. "Well let's not think about what we'd be." I gave him a smile and suddenly I was pulled into another hug, this time by Sharon. Once again the perverted mind kicked in and I relished being near his mom's huge boobs, but that was only for a second.

"Thank you Kenny." she whispered in my ear and then put me down with tears in her eyes.

"If it weren't for you Stan wouldn't be here right now." Even Randy gave me a gentle noogie which was a lot to say from him.

I saw Wendy's parents hugging her and looking at me and I saw Wendy mouth "Thank you." to me. I merely waved and then the scream that nearly shattered my eardrums shot across the area.

I knew that would happen and I saw a few officers holding back Mrs. Cartman from the accident site. Both Sharon and my mom looked at one another and then walked over to try and console her however before they could she came over to us immediately grabbing me painfully by my shoulders.

"Why didn't you save him!" she yelled at me angrily giving me an angry shake. I thought for sure my spine would snap if my mom hadn't gotten all defensive and pushed her away from me.

"Don't blame him for this! It was an accident!" she yelled and I felt a warmth in my heart since she was actually defending me.

"He saved Stan he could've saved my Eirc!" she yelled back.

"He tried!" Stan yelled standing next to me earning us both stares from Mrs. Cartman. "He warned him first but he didn't believe him." he explained however that didn't settle the rage in her eyes as she fell to the ground and wept.

With that my own mom picked me up and Sharon did the same holding us both close. I somewhat nuzzled affectionately against my mother loving the few moments of attention I was getting.

I wondered if Mrs. Cartman knew the pain I was in, the pain of not only watching another person die, but the pain of losing my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

So how exactly do a bunch of teenagers react after seeing our friend crushed to death?

We ice skate.

I'm not kidding you here.

The day after the incident absolutely none of us felt like going to school and since we didn't have a bus transportation was quite an issue for a few of us, especially me since I already had to walk halfway across town to get to the bus stop. So after a huge conference phone call well actually it was more like a giant game of phone tag we all decided to ditch.

We all knew the plan had somehow reached out parents ears by the next morning or at least mine knew because my mom simply smiled and pointed out that I had forgotten my skates on the chair where I'd put them last night specifically so I wouldn't forget them. She's actually cooler than I thought now that she's actually showing some kind of a caring attitude towards me.

I'm guessing Kyle probably told his mom and for once she actually didn't throw a fit about it and probably just called all the other parents so they knew where we were instead of being worried about us. I walked out of the house after a quick breakfast of reheated waffle and started heading towards the bus stop where Stan and Kyle had told me to meet them specifically. As I approached I noticed Kyle standing there impatiently rocking on his heels with skates in one hand until he noticed me walking. Immediately he waved with a smile as I approached.

"Hey Kenny!"

"Kyle, you seem in a good mood." I commented. It's nice to have friends who have been around you so long they can actually understand what you're saying. "Bit weird for someone who's friend just died."

Kyle shot me a look. "Dude that guy's been giving me problems ever since we met! My hemorrhoid has finally gone into a complete remission!"

"You still have that thing?"

"Had it Kenny, it's completely gone now! Finally no more cracks at Jews none of that at all!" He smiled and it was a smile I saw rarely. "It really does seem like God is up there."

"Dude morbid much?" I asked giving him a gentle shove to which he smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny guys?" with that Stan walked up to us with a frown on his face. His eyes seemed red from crying, Stan was always one of the more sensitive ones in our group something that truly made him a great friend. I gently placed a gloved hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me with a slight smile. "I'm fine Kenny."

"You sure?" Kyle asked. "We don't want Raven to make a comeback." With that Stan smiled remembering the emo he'd become after being dumped by Wendy.

"So we heading to Stark's pond?" I asked and they both nodded. "So who's idea was it to go ice skating?" I asked as we began trudging through the snow. Thankfully there wasn't much snow today, some days it was so tall it was taller than us although those were sort of the fun days because we made tunnels that connected to each other's houses.

Soon after we arrived at Stark's pond to see most of the class skating on the ice. Even Jimmy and Timmy were skating, Jimmy often skated with us and we considered him somewhat a cheater when he skated since he could use his crutches for extra support. Timmy on the other hand just rode on the ice with his wheel chair screaming is name over and over again. We learned that if we saw him coming we were to get out of his way, immediately. Trust me I've died quite a few times like that so I was actually a bit nervous when we approached the ice. I mean I've died plenty of times skating and with the ominous feeling nagging me I wasn't sure this was the best idea.

When I looked up Stan and Kyle were tying their skates tightly and heading onto the ice.

"Come on Kenny!" Kyle called out. I began to lace up my own skates, looking up when I heard a loud thud. Immediately laughter followed and I turned to see Tweek pushing himself up and dusting the snow off himself, his cheeks red with embarrassment and his twitches become worse as the pressure on him increased. In seconds Craig was next to him glaring at those who laughed and gently took his friend's hand in his.

Another thud and more laughter caught my attention and I turned to see Pip lying face down on the ice. Pip unlike Tweek had no one to protect him so the laughter simply continued and I could see the boy put on a smile and laugh along with them.

I shook my head and noticed Stan and Kyle already on the ice. Stan was of course skating with Wendy and Kyle was sort of just doing his own thing. I smiled and placed my own foot on the ice when suddenly I heard a loud cracking noise.

Immediately I was confused and I took another step only to have the cracking noise increase and grow even louder. That's when I realize what it was, the ice. In seconds I had scrambled off like that deer in that stupid Disney movie that can't move on the ice.

Hey you try running on that stuff and tell me how well it goes.

Then the laughter was focused on me, however some of the kids actually skated over to me nervously. The first to get there were Stan, Kyle, and Wendy who I guess trusted my ability. Then behind them were Butters, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Jimmy, and Pip.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked nervously. For once I pulled down my hood earning shocked glanced from everyone other than Stan and Kyle who had seen my face on many occasions.

"The ice." I said trying to calm my breathing which had for some reason turned into quick gasps. "I heard it cracking!"

"Dude, Stark's pond has been frozen solid for like ever, it's not gonna do that." Craig said with a scoff as he flipped me off, yet I knew he had to have some kind of trust in me since he pulled Tweek over, either that or Tweek pulled him over and Craig really just didn't give a damn.

"Dude maybe it was just your imagination." Clyde offered and I shook my head no.

"Guys he's predicted two possible accidents." said Stan. "You really think it's smart to doubt him?"

That shut them up.

"Think we should get everyone off?" Kyle asked when my vision went somewhat hazy. I heard more shattering noises and screams, but I could tell they weren't the screams of the victim because they were all screaming a name, whose name was it? Damn it! I couldn't hear it!

"Kenny?" Kyle's concerned voice brought me back to reality and my breathing still hadn't evened out. I felt horribly sick right now and I just wanted to pass out.

"Kenny? Come on Kenny stay with us." Stan coached sitting next to me and gently shaking me.

"You think he's sick?" came Butter's voice and he was soon in front of me.

"See he probably just imagined it." said Craig. However at that moment there was a loud cracking noise. I looked up to see everyone looking around with nervous glances almost like deer and all the skaters had frozen where they were. The noises got louder and soon it became a mad dash to get to the snow, which was a very bad idea because it was just putting more pressure on the ice. Soon the entire pond's icy layer had broken apart allowing the clear freezing water to show through.

"Holy shit." Clyde's voice broke the silence and I smirked at Craig to see him staring open mouthed. He then looked at me and promptly once again flipped me off.

"Guys!" Token had soon walked over to us. "Is Timmy with you guys?"

"No." said Stan now growing nervous.

"You dddon't think he." Jimmy stammered and we could all just stare at the ice. Then everyone turned and looked at me with somewhat widened eyes.

"Someone should call someone." someone said.

"Do you think any of us have cell phones?" asked another voice.

"Stanley?" I knew that voice. Stan immediately snapped to attention.

"Uncle Jim!" he yelled and soon Stan's Uncle and his friend whose name I so conveniently forgot. Was it Ned or something like that?

"What are you kids doing out here? Don't you know the ice is thawing?"

Oh really, they couldn't put a sign or something warning the kids about that?

"Uncle Jim someone fell in!" At that moment all jovialness was lost and immediately it became serious. The police were called, although we all knew it was too late for Timmy. Once again the parents came in flocks and there was more cuddling and kissing.

However before all that started I walked away, I didn't want people to see me, to blame me once again.

"Hey Kenny wait up!" I stopped and Stan and Kyle came up on either side. "Here we'll walk you home, you look a little pale dude."

"I just saw my friend die and you're worrying about me being pale." I said with a scoff much like Craig earning surprised glances from both of them.

"Kenny? Is something wrong?" asked Stan.

"No, no everything's perfect. Everyone's going to fucking blame me for not warning Timmy about the ice." I said casually.

What I wasn't expecting was the hard smack across my face and from the surprised look on Stan's face he hadn't been expecting Kyle to do that either.

I glared at Kyle.

"Dude you cannot blame yourself for this!" he yelled at me, and honestly I wished I couldn't. That I couldn't constantly yell at myself for not screaming at everyone to get off the ice. I could've stopped it, I so could've if I'd just figured out the clues quicker.

"Dude, please you'll kill yourself if you think like that." said Kyle, and I looked at him again. "And if something really is out to get us, then we need you Kenny, cause you're the only chance we're going have to beat this thing." He gently smiled. "Plus, I don't want to lose another friend."

At that I hugged Kyle and I began to cry, I cried for all the people I knew that were going to die, I cried for Timmy, and I cried for what I knew was coming, the death of my two best friends.

At that Kyle hugged me and Stan began to run his fingers through my hair trying to soothe me and promising me that they wouldn't leave me and that we'd beat death.

If only he knew, if only he knew that nobody could beat death.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed, funerals were held, and now we were back to school.

It was sort of weird getting to the bus stop first and not seeing fat ass there to greet me. He also used to sneak me a pop tart or something from his house before the others got there so they wouldn't know he was actually being kind to me.

I smiled at the memory and soon Kyle came running up.

"Morning dude!" he said cheerfully.

"Dude are you still that ecstatic?" I asked. "Morbid."

"Oh come on, one morning I don't have to hear any shit about Jews and I don't have to worry about his shit all day." He closed his eyes as if he were going to constantly engrave the moment in his memory. Last but not least was Stan.

"Kyle how did you beat me?" he asked surprised and Kyle gave him a sly grin.

Soon the bus pulled up with a new bus driver who actually seemed kind of nice. The bus ride went smoothly enough, no accidents or spontaneous combustions or anything. It was a relief and I found myself dozing off slightly. My nightmares were worse then they'd ever been although they weren't about random deaths anymore, my own imagination created new horrors for me. I saw all my friends dying in the worst and most torturous ways anyone could imagine. Each left me screaming loud enough that my dad would kick my door open and bring a loaded shotgun into the room.

My mom tried to soothe me during these times, holding me like a baby and whispering words of comfort.

My dad thought I was going insane and I honestly thought I was too.

My battle with drugs was taking its toll on me. The pills I'd grown so fond of were gone now, flushed down the toilet and yet my body still craved the energy kick they gave. I twitched now, much less than Tweek but it still happened. I was tired a lot and I had little to no appetite, not that my parents cared about that.

I didn't even notice that my head was resting on Kyle's shoulder until he adjusted himself so that I would be more comfortable. Ignoring how gay this looked I decided to close my eyes just for a few seconds. Ever since Cartman had been killed nobody sat in the front of the bus anymore and Kyle had become my new seat mate. It was obvious he didn't mind it since he hadn't had someone to sit next to ever since Stan started dating Wendy.

My nap ended all too soon with someone shaking me. I let out an annoyed grunt and swatted at the person before snuggling up closer to my pillow.

"Uh Kenny?" I opened my eyes slightly annoyed only to see Kyle staring at me with a confused and smirking expression. I yawned and sat up.

"We're here already?" I asked with a groan as I stood up and stretched.

"Dude are you ok?" Kyle asked and I gave him a tired nod.

"Yeah just sleepy." he smiled at me as I jumped up and walked out of the bus. Pleasantly enough the morning was quite uneventful. In fact it was so normal that my head soon drooped down to the desk and I felt my exhausted eyed closing for a few seconds.

"Kenny McCormick you do not fall asleep in my class!" Mrs. Garrison's angry yell caused my head to snap up and me to glare at the now feminine teacher.

Damn it could I not get five minutes of sleep?

I sighed and placed my arm on the desk using my arm to prop up my head although my eyes continued to close and open. When the bell rang it honestly scared me so bad that my arm shot out from under my head and since I'd been hunched over so long my head slammed right onto my desk. Mrs. Garrison glared however at that moment Stan and Kyle seemed to come to my rescue talking about recess.

Soon I was dragged outside in the freezing cold where the snow looked so comfortable and soft, like a giant mattress. We were forced to play in the parking lot since the playground was currently under renovation since Damien had decided to come back to school.

"Kenny are you feeling ok?" Kyle asked once more. I felt something ice cold on my head and I yelped and pulled back only to see Stan with a smirk and a mittened hand still coated with a light cover of dusty white snow, the leftovers of what he had just smashed against my forehead.

"You are gonna pay for that Marsh." I warned as I felt the stuff dripping down my face into warm parka and sliding into the white shirt I wore under it.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" With that I tackled Stan and sent him headfirst into the snow.

"Dog pile!" And with that my hood was thrown off and icy cold snow filled it.

"Gah Kyle who's side are you on!" I yelped as he jammed my hood back over my head sending shivers down my spine as the ice cold stuff trickled down my back and front. I was pinning Stan in the snow and he was laughing as I turned my back to attack Kyle only to have Stan push me into the snow and pin me.

"Fill his hood again Kyle!" For a few moments right there everything was normal again. We were just three kids having fun in the snow like we used to, well at least this time Cartman wasn't squishing me to death, but still almost normal.

That's when my ears suddenly heard something. The fun moment was lost as I immediately looked around.

"Kenny?" asked Stan with a nervous laugh when suddenly the sound returned. A strong gust of wind blew across the playground and I looked up to see a branch snap off the tree above us, propelled by the wind it flew for a brief second until it collided with something, Token's head.

The sound of cracking bones was something I'd grown so used to over the past years that I barely even flinched. Clyde's scream was the quickest thing to hit my ears and I looked at the group. Token's skull was cracked open and I doubted he survived that. Clyde and Tweek were soaked in their friend's blood and Clyde was screaming like a banshee.

Tweek at first simply stared at his hands before screaming as loudly as he could and grabbing his blonde hair in his hands and yanking as hard as he could until Craig held him close whispering for him to calm down while staring at Token's corpse.

In seconds the screams followed and with that something cold caused me to snap out of it. Stan pinning me with the dopy grin on his face and Kyle was laughing.

I completely freaked out and tried to claw Stan away, shocking the poor kid as he landed in the snow.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"Token watch it!" I screamed loudly. Token's head immediately snapped up and he simply stared while Craig and Tweek's eyes widened.

Suddenly there came the wind and the snap and I closed my eyes patiently waiting for…

"Owww!" Although it was a scream of pain it wasn't the noise I'd been expecting.

"Oh my god Clyde!" Stan yelled and with that the two were up and I looked up in confusion. Clyde was on the ground holding his chest as tears of pain dripped from his eyes, the offending branch laying nearby. A small crowd gathered although I pushed myself through, well actually it was more like everyone got the hell out of my way and stared at me weirdly.

"Is he ok?" Kyle asked concerned. Clyde was clearly trying to hold back his tears, which was weird for him.

I was confused since I swore I'd seen Token nailed in the head, not Clyde in the stomach.

"Oww! Guys it hurts!" Ok that sounded more like Clyde.

"Dude why the hell did you do that?" Token asked confused, "That branch was gonna hit me."

"Too much pain for me to think straight." said Clyde. "Owwww!" he whimpered again.

"Someone go get a teacher!" Craig yelled. Tweek was behind Clyde and trying to push him up so he could breathe somewhat easier, however his constant shaking only seemed to hurt Clyde even more than he already was. Craig immediately began helping Tweek, yet tears and complaints were still coming from Clyde.

"Oww owww owwwww!"

"What's going on out here children?" Why Chef was outside I'd never know but I was pretty damn happy to see him.

"Chef Clyde's hurt!" Stan said quickly, I always thought he and Chef were definitely the closest out of our little group for some reason but Chef was friendly to all of us.

"What did he fall and scrape his knee again?"

"No, a flying branch hit him! It's really bad!" said Token. Chef sighed.

"Alright Clyde let's get you to the nurse."

However when Tweek and Craig got him to a standing position Clyde began coughing blood as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to his side with blood leaking out of his mouth.

"Holy shit!" yelled someone and in seconds Token had whipped out a cell phone and was frantically dialing.

"Someone get Mrs. Gollum!" yelled Butters, and with that Pip was running into the building.

"Clyde? Clyde can you hear me?" Chef as trying to rouse the boy back into a state of consciousness, only earning a sickened groan and harsh coughs. Clyde's eyes were closed although if it was from the pain or from actually being unconscious nobody was positive.

"I got the nurse!"

"Pip shut up!" someone yelled as Pip and Nurse Gollum arrived at the scene. In seconds Nurse Gollum had Clyde's shirt off and was checking his vitals. Soon the loud wails of sirens filled the air.

A suddenly dominant scent of blood filled my nose for no particular reason and I looked around confused, a sign?

With that the ambulance turned into the school lot and suddenly I realized something very important. We were all standing in the middle of the parking lot. The scream to run was caught in my throat as it barreled into the lot straight towards us. Immediately panicked and frightened screamed followed and Clyde was picked up by Chef as students dashed for cover.

I was about to run, when suddenly I realized I was truly Death's target. Why not stay and let this finally be over with, let my friends live and sacrifice myself.

"Kenny come on!" came a frantic screech and I looked up to see both Stan and Kyle each grab one of my gloved hands and yank me out of the way in seconds, the ambulance barreling past where I had been standing seconds ago. There was a horribly disgusting crunch and where the snow had once been white was snow stained red in the ambulance's path.

"Dude!" I thought that had been Kyle simply exclaiming that someone else was dead, however once again his mittened hand slapped me in the face. "Never ever do that again! Do you hear me!" Now I'd seen Kyle mad at Cartman before, but I'd never seen him like this. "Do you hear me!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Kyle he just got scared, stop shaking him!" said Stan.

"No he was going to stay there!" Kyle yelled. "He was going to kill himself!"

"But he'd come right back!" Stan argued and he looked at me. "Right Kenny?"

I was quiet and soon tears came to my eyes.

"Kenny?" Stan asked nervously noticing my small breakdown. "You would right?"

At that moment I began really crying and my friends both pulled me into a hug.

"Jesus Kenny." Kyle murmured. At that moment Butters came forward.

"Stan, I, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what?" asked Stan clearly confused.

"Wendy."

At that moment Stan quieted and with that bolted to the ambulance. Another was apparently on its way for Clyde since this one was now soaked in its victim's blood. Of course my mental breakdown was put on hold as we ran after Stan making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Stan simply stared before taking a step forward, his eyes wet with tears. "Wendy?" Her body looked similar to Kyle's from my first premonition and I wondered if she was in the last few moments, no her chest wasn't rising.

She was definitely gone.

"WENDY!" At that moment Kyle and I both grabbed one of Stan's arms so he wouldn't mess up what was soon to be a crime scene and held him close as he broke down in our arms. Seconds later two other ambulances arrived, one took Clyde away, the other was for Wendy. We kept Stan's eyes away from the scene since we knew seeing his girlfriend in a body bag would really upset him.

I looked up for a few seconds only to see the scared and angry expressions on my classmates faces.

Another person died.

I had fucked up again.

It was all my fault.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Just so everyone knows this chapter is going to switch from Kenny's POV, to 3rd person, then to Craig's POV.

* * *

><p>Needless to say school was closed immediately as frantic parents raced to get to their kids.<p>

I was feeling extremely horrible right now. My head was pounding and I was so hungry, yet I thought my body would reject anything I tried to put in it right now.

"Kenny?" Even Kyle's soft spoken voice made my head pound and I looked up to see him looking at me with somewhat of a determined expression. He grabbed my gloved hand tightly. "You're coming over."

"Ok?" I said confused, feeling that I didn't really have a choice in that matter. Sheila didn't seem to care much about her son's decision, and as soon as we arrived at the Broflovski's household I was once again pulled upstairs into Kyle's room.

"Kyle what are we doing?" I asked curiously as we got into his room.

"You're going to bed." he announced making me look at him confused.

"Huh?"

"You're going to bed Kenny, look at yourself! You're exhausted!" I opened my mouth to snap back, yet couldn't think of anything.

"So?"

"Look you're too tired to even make a snappy comeback." said Kyle and that I had to give to him. He went into his closet and pulled out his Terrence and Phillip sleeping bag and I smiled when I remembered him using the exact same one at my house. He threw a pillow at me, which to my surprise I actually caught. I crawled into the sleeping bag and placed my head on the pillow.

In seconds my imagination really began to kick in once more, the trauma I'd experienced was showing itself again and mixed with my drug withdrawal it really wasn't pretty.

I had to blink a few times before I realized where I was. What it looked like was Cartman's optometrist, but why was I here? Cartman was, I shuddered and let out a pained cry knowing he was gone.

"Mom is this really a good idea." Immediately I spun around to see Stan and his mother sitting in the waiting room. Stan was twiddling his thumbs, a nervous habit he had.

"Yes Stanley, if you don't want glasses the doctor says this is the only way to fix up your eyes." said Sharon with a soft smile as she put her hand on Stan's shoulder. "It's going to be absolutely fine sweetie, he's gonna put you right out before they start I promise." Stan nodded nervously and went back to twiddling his thumbs and staring at them.

"Stan Marsh?" Stan looked up at the nurse who was standing in the doorway. "You can come on back now." He stood up as did his mother, however the woman smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Marsh, but we can't allow anyone other than the patient back here. Understand this is a delicate procedure and the doctor can't have any distractions. Also the rooms are somewhat small and he needs to be able to move without bumping into something."

Mrs. Marsh nodded although poor Stan looked absolutely petrified now however he walked behind the doctor and I walked beside him. I knew it would do no good and yet I placed my hand on his and gave it a squeeze. He suddenly blinked and jumped looking around wildly.

He could feel me?

He felt that!

With that we were lead into a room that almost looked like a dentist's office, well other than the big ass machine above the chair. One wall of the room was just glass so you could see the town on the outside.

"Alright Stan now I need you to sit up here." said the woman. She had been holding an iced coffee this entire time and she placed it on the desk of the computer that operated the laser which was above the chair. Stan crawled onto it, then laid his head back in something that reminded me of a vice. The nurse carefully twisted some knobs which tightened the vice until Stan let out a noise of discomfort.

"Can you move you head?" she asked.

"No, it's a little tight though."

"It has to be sweetie, don't want you to move when we knock you out." She smiled, and then pulled out some sort of tool. She placed to over Stan's eye and stretched it, and I realized it was some kind of thing to keep Stan's eye open during the procedure.

Wow you think they'd do that after he got knocked out.

"Now I'm going to go get the doctor and he's going to put you to sleep." and with that she left, and I noticed she left her coffee as well. I then realized the coffee was dripping condensation, which ran down the side of the computer and onto the electrical socket.

Oh god no…

* * *

><p>Kyle blinked and looked up from where he'd been doing his homework on his bed. From what had seemed to be a peaceful slumber minutes ago was now ruined. Kenny was tangled in his sleeping bag, scared whimpers were escaping his throat and every now and then he twitched. Kyle got off his bed and figured it was simply because Kenny was overly warm and with that unzipped his friend's parka and removed it. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, Kenny always seemed to overheat because he fell asleep before taking the damn thing off. Ignoring the disgusting scent that was imbedded in the parka he placed it on a chair in his room and returned to his homework.<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as the socket sparked. Suddenly the computer began beeping and I noticed Stan's eyes widen. I watched as a popup came up, something about pressure or something or other?<p>

Alright, fuck this it's time to get Stan the hell out of here.

"Hello?" Stan called out, when I jumped on top of him.

Ok let me rephrase that, I jumped so that it somewhat looked like I was straddling him while my hands went to work on trying to push the laser away from him or something!

"Woah Kenny where the fuck did you come from! What the hell is going on!" Stan asked and I could hear the fear in his voice. I gave up with the laser and instead leaned over him and tried to lessen the vice. For some reason it was locked shut and no matter how desperately I yanked it wouldn't come loose.

At that I heard a loud beep, and the worst pain I'd ever felt seared into my back.

"Kenny!" I heard Stan scream and I screamed in agony.

* * *

><p>Kenny's scream made Kyle literally jump and fall off his bed, his ushanka falling off.<p>

"Kenny?" Kyle asked as he righted himself only to see the boy helplessly tangled and now flailing like crazy, screams that were once muffled by the parka coming out loud and clear.

"Kenny!" Kyle yelled grabbing the boy by the shoulders and trying to shake him awake.

* * *

><p>The beep stopped and I literally flopped onto Stan, my fingers went onto my back and I could feel the deep groves of the laser's slice.<p>

"Come on, we gotta get you out." I muttered and went back to attacking the vice.

"Kenny, I don't, I don't wanna die!" Stan cried out when the beeping started again. Then I felt a hard push and I tumbled to the ground next to the chair.

I looked up only to see the laser go off straight into Stan's eye, and the scream of agony that followed chilled me to the bones.

* * *

><p>"Kenny! Wake up!" Kyle screamed. Kenny now had tears running down his face and the horrible screams weren't stopping.<p>

"Stan!" Kenny cried out gasping on tears and choking on coughs.

Stan? Kyle wondered briefly before the door opened slightly.

"Help!" Kyle begged.

* * *

><p>After that resumed my spot above Stan and gasped at the damages, the red groves in his eye.<p>

"Why the fuck did you do that!" I growled working on the vice again.

"You looked like you were in pain, and I."

"I'd come right back." I stated firmly.

"You said you weren't sure about this time." And that's when it came loose.

I yanked Stan out of the chair just as the laser fired again, hitting the chair. At that moment the doctor came in all smiles which immediately turned to a frown as he noticed the two of us.

"What the hell?"

Stan took a step toward him, however he tripped on something sending him backwards. I screamed and tried to grab his hand but it was too late. I watched as my best friend fell back, his back going through the glass, and Stan falling to his death.

* * *

><p>"No!" I screamed loudly as my eyes shot open, only to find myself being restrained.<p>

"Kenny, can you hear me?" Kyle's voice. I looked up and I saw not only him, but Stan as well completely healthy and unharmed.

"Dude are you?" I hugged him, he looked at Kyle confused and Kyle simply shrugged.

"I dreamed, you, you were dying." I hiccupped and Stan's eyes widened. "And, I couldn't do anything to save you. I was right there and you!"

"It's ok Kenny." Kyle soothed as Stan rubbed my back. "It was just a dream, only a dream." I buried my head in Stan's shirt again and suddenly I screamed.

My body felt red hot, like someone had set me on fire.

I shot up, only to have two confused glances directed at me.

"Kenny?" I shivered after that.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" With that a cool hand was pressed against my forehead. "You don't have a fever." said Stan, his other hand pressed against his own forehead.

"My mom made some soup, it's late but you look like you could use a little something." said Kyle. I wanted to say no, my stomach was rebelling yet desiring at the idea of food. I sighed and followed, thinking maybe a nice bowl of soup may be just what I needed.

* * *

><p>I sighed, feeling a bit like a stalker since I was watching my friend sleep but then again Token and Tweek were doing the same exact thing as well.<p>

Clyde was sleeping in the hospital bed in the middle of the room, hooked up to dozens of machines and monitors. Apparently the branch had hit his ribs hard enough to cause a few of them to shatter, the pieces actually puncturing one of his lungs.

He'd gotten out of surgery a few hours ago and had yet to wake up.

I was honestly getting tired of waiting, and was continuously flipping off Clyde even though he was still sleeping. Token was the closest to Clyde constantly murmuring something.

Tweek on the other hand was a completely nervous wreck. He kept shaking and clawing at his Styrofoam cup of coffee.

The Donovan's were apparently on vacation and were coming home as soon as they possibly could however for now we were the best Clyde had.

A loud shriek made me flinch and my middle finger shot up as Tweek finally crushed the cup, sending the liquid spilling all over the floor, and had a spazz attack.

"Sorry." he mumbled apologetically.

"Alright come on Tweek." Tweek looked up.

"We're not, ngh, going are we?"

"No, we're just gonna get you some more coffee ok?" At that he jumped up ready to follow me. Token looked up and I simply flipped him the bird. He smiled and went back to staring while I led Tweek to the cafeteria.

Little did I know the coffee Tweek had spilled was making its way towards one of the machines keeping Clyde alive, pooling around the device.

I was just pouring Tweek another cup of coffee when suddenly… BOOM!

Loud shrieks and screams filled the cafeteria as I spilled the coffee on my hand which hurt like a bitch. It was complete pandemonium in seconds. Tweek and I joined the crowd and soon we were outside. I looked at the floor where the smoke was coming from, and Tweek's voice confirmed my worst fears.

"That was Clyde's floor."


	6. Chapter 6

(Just so everyone is aware there is a POV change for the last part)

"Come on Kenny, you need to eat." Kyle said pressing the spoon to my lips. My parka was still in his room, and I knew I had to look like an absolute wreck right now. My eyes had bags under them and I felt fucking miserable. Although the soup had sounded amazing ten minutes ago it sounded absolutely disgusting right now. I looked up at Kyle with sick eyes.

"Please Kyle."

"Kenny look at you! You're so thin." said Kyle angrily.

It wasn't my fault I was poor!

"Kenny, really that can't be good for you." said Stan from where he was sitting next to me placing a comforting hand on my back and rubbing in a soothing motion. The fact that he was here and truly comforting me right now was a feeling I couldn't describe since he'd lost his girlfriend only hours before. Plus I liked that fact that I could look at him and deem him alive and continue to prove to myself that the nightmare was false.

"Come on Kenny, eat." said Kyle angrily, and I sighed and opened my mouth. The soup was good, it was some kind of kosher chicken or something. It was warm and comforting almost like my friends. I smiled as Kyle withdrew the spoon from my mouth.

"You know I kinda like this."

"Don't get used to it." said Kyle with a roll of his eyes and Stan snickered. With their encouragement I was able to finish the soup, and once again I felt so tired but I knew I couldn't go to sleep and face that again. I felt my stomach rumble and I looked up.

"Can I have more?"

"Yeah no problem!" said Kyle quickly as he went to refill the bowl, looking happy that I was eating.

"You know we're just worried about you, right dude?"

"Yeah I know." I said with a smile, "And I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for dude." said Stan, "Besides we kinda owe you for saving our asses." I laughed as Kyle brought back another bowl of soup.

"Are you going to be able to eat this or do I have to feed you like a toddler?"

"Depends, can you make the spoon a train?" I blocked my face as Kyle flung the spoon at me causing Stan to burst out laughing. "Oh yeah that's a great way to treat your hero." I said as Kyle glared. I began eating once again, actually feeling better than I have in a while. Soon it was gone, and I felt full which was a rare experience for me. "Thanks guys."

"Like I said, that's what friends do." said Stan patting my back again. That's when a weird scent filled my nose and I sneezed.

"You ok Kenny?" Kyle asked, and I nodded only to sneeze again, and this time go into an uncontrollable fit of sneezes.

"Bless you!" said Kyle after every sneeze and Stan thumped me on the back although you usual do that for coughs. Soon it settled and I sighed in relief.

"Dude you only get like that when Mr. Garrison is writing on the chalkboard." Stan said, "You're allergic to the chalk right?"

"Yeah, but there's none here unless Kyle's got some kind of secret plot to kill me."

"Hey!" As those two burst out laughing I began to wonder, was this a sign? I knew it was when my back lurched and a horrible pain shot through it as if my spine was being ripped out. I sucked in my breath and held in the tears that threatened to fall, squeezing my eyes as tightly as I possibly could. That's when I heard my friends talking, obviously not noticing my pain.

"Dude did you hear Pip joined the gymnastics team?"

"We have a gymnastics team?"

"Yeah! Bebe's on it and so is Red."

At that my eyes shot open. Chalk, they used that in gymnastics! And I should know, I've been caught watching their routines more than once and sometimes I didn't get in trouble. In fact most of the times they were more than happy to show me their performance, but anyways I'm getting off track.

The two began laughing as I stood up. "Kenny?" Stan asked as I began running.

Shit, shit, shit!

"Kenny!"

* * *

><p>"That was some practice huh?" Bebe asked placing her hand on Pip's shoulder. The girls had already come out of the locker room and changed into their normal clothes since practice was over. The gymnastics team always practiced at night since there was less chance of peeping toms, although Kenny had become welcome to the performance.<p>

"You staying late again Pip?" asked Red. "Maybe you should come out with us, we're going to that new café down the street."

Pip shook his head. "No thank you, you were gracious enough to let me join your team and I know the only way I could ever repay you is by getting this performance absolutely perfect!"

"Isn't he adorable!" Bebe squealed giving Pip a hug, making the blonde boy blush from being pressed into her boobs.

"And so modest!" Red added and the other girls laughed.

"Well we'll see you later Pip, just be careful!"

"Got it! Cheerio!" he said cheerfully as he walked back onto the gym floor. He looked at himself, blushing when he saw the black leotard that was his uniform. He looked at his hands which were bright red and calloused. Pip was good at many things, he was flexible which made him good on the floor balance beam and since he was so light he could tricks on the trampoline, but the bars were his problem. You'd think with his tiny stature they'd be much easier, however he was petrified he'd fall or something that he'd stop mid routine and just drop from the bars. He shook his head and dipped his hands in the container filled with chalk making sure they got a good coating. He latched his fingers to the bars and began to go.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the school. "Please, please, no." I whispered running inside the school.

Pip's eyes wanted to squeeze shut as he jumped from one bar to the next, gasping with a bit of excitement as he caught the next bar and began flipping.

"One and two." he counted. A loud bang suddenly startled him and he was distracted for a second. Something had fallen over and whatever it was smacked into the chalk container.

In seconds the dusty stuff had flown everywhere, blinding Pip for a few seconds and causing him to gasp with fear. His eyes watered and he coughed and then he felt his fingers slip. The next thing he knew he was catapulted in the air. He let out a panicked cry and for those few seconds he knew he was going to die!

He was going to break his spine and it was going to hurt, and, and….

What he didn't expect was to land in something extremely squishy and tumble to the ground. However on impact with the ground his knee smacked hard on the mat causing him to scream with pain as he heard a horrendous crack. He began crying, actually he sobbed hysterically from the pain.

"Oh thank god." I muttered as I held the sobbing boy in my arms, thankful he was alive. I'd jumped to catch him at the last second and right now I was thankful the worst thing was his broken knee.

"Kenneth?" Pip voice was squeaky and tears of pain cascaded down his face. "You, you." he hiccupped and sobbed into Kenny's shoulder. "It hurts!"

I looked at his knee and actually flinched spotting some bone sticking out. I sucked in my breath. "It's ok Pip, you're gonna be fine now."

"Kenny!" I heard Kyle and Stan scream.

"Guys I need help!" I called out and I heard their footsteps.

"But why, I mean you guys hate me." said Pip. "I don't get why you would."

"Because you're a human Pip, and you deserve to live as much as anyone, if not more than anyone else." I said gently rubbing his back as he dug his face into my shirt covering it with fresh tears. "Plus we're dudes, we love to rip on one another."

"Kenny!"

"Blrgh!" I heard Stan lose his lunch as Kyle stared.

"Oh my god, Pip!" in seconds he was over by us. "Pip are you still conscious?" Pip nodded although I noticed he was paling fast.

"Dude I can't get anything from the hospital!" Stan yelled, he'd found a phone and was trying to call someone.

"Alright then, plan B!" I said standing up. Pip sniffled and with that he hoisted Pip onto his back piggyback style.

"Kenneth." However this time it was light and confused.

"It's alright Pip, just relax." Pip nodded into my back. "Guys make sure I'm not moving his leg too much."

"Here wait." said Kyle, and I watched as he removed his jacket leaving him in a white shirt. He carefully tied the brought orange material around Pip's knee. "To help with the bleeding." said Kyle and Pip smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"Clyde you are one lucky other fucker you know that?" Craig asked.<p>

"Yeah I know." he replied, glancing at me with a smile. "Thanks Token for saving my life."

"Once again any time." I said with a wave of my hand as he stuffed himself with another taco. You see one of the benefits of being rich, when my friend is hurt I can get someone to deliver Taco Bell to a hospital. Of course he wasn't supposed to be eating that shit because of his IV drip but if it made him happy I didn't honestly give a damn.

"Yeah we were so, ngh, sure you were dead! It was so much pressure you couldn't imagine!"

"Yeah my death would've been pressure Tweek?" asked Clyde with a chuckle which turned into a slight wince and then back to his goofy smile. You see when I'd smelled smoke I'd kinda freaked out a bit.

I demanded Clyde be moved, and personally I blame my paranoia on those fucking movies where everyone dies one by one.

It showed that my intuition was correct when the floor we had been on seconds before blew up, however it was loud enough to wake up Clyde and stop his fucking snoring.

"I hate this, stupid fucking ribs." cursed Clyde.

"Oh yes curse off your body parts that'll make this so much easier." said Craig and he smirked as Clyde gave him the finger. "So how long till you get out of this shit heap?" asked Craig.

"Eh a while, the doctor wants to make sure my punctured lung is healing right or something." said Clyde with a shrug. "I dunno, all I know is I'm so fucked up right now that you guys are all blurry."

"Then how do you know which is which?"

"Because Tweek is yellow, Craig is blue, and Token's purple!" he announced happily and I laughed since I'd actually been expecting him to say something else. "The only thing pissing me off is that I'm going to be out for the season." he whined, oh right Clyde was on the football team.

"Dude find some comfort in that, I mean have you seen those North Park kids?" asked Craig. "No way in hell am I doing football again."

"It's too much pressure!" Tweek agreed loudly casing another nurse to glare into the room.

"Tweek I'm beginning to think everyone thinks your on drugs." I whispered.

"Why?"

"Cause they're all looking at you weird."

"Oh man what if they ship me off to rehab! I DON'T WANNA BE ON INTERVENTION!" he screamed yanking his hair. Craig slammed his hand over Tweek's mouth and glared at me as Clyde and I burst into laughter, and in time they were laughing too.

One thing worried me though, if this was like those movies then Clyde and I were safe for now, but what would happen to Craig and Tweek?


	7. Chapter 7

"So he's going to be ok?" I asked as I heard Kyle and Stan sigh in relief behind me.

We'd gotten Pip to the hospital hours ago, but he'd passed out from blood loss and he was almost blue when we'd gotten him there. We'd been waiting in the appropriately named waiting room waiting for doctors to come out and tell us one of the devices during surgery had malfunctioned and the young British boy was dead, however when the words he's in the recovery ward right now hit my ears I was afraid it was some kind of cruel joke.

"Yes he should be fine, he's going to have to stay off that bad leg for a few weeks but other than that it should heal up nicely and he should be out of here in a few days or so. You can see him when he wakes up, he's lucky to have friends like you."

No he wasn't. Pip wasn't lucky to have friends like us at all. When we'd saved him he'd asked us why we were saving him, none of us ever talked to him or even listened when he talked to us. The only friend he'd really ever had was Damien and that psycho tried to kill him to impress Cartman of all people.

"Alright well I guess we should head back to the waiting room." said Stan with a shrug. "You coming Ken…" He stopped. "Kenny what's wrong, why are you crying?"

I was crying? I placed my hand on my face only to confirm it, yes I was crying. Tears right now were streaming down my face.

"Kenny what's wrong?" Kyle asked as he knelt down beside me, Stan coming seconds later.

"Why?" I asked softly, "Why the fuck is this happening!" My voice raised at that and I slammed my hand into the wall. There weren't that many of us really left, there was Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Kevin who had gone back to China to see his relatives so it's possible he could be dead right now, Bebe, Jimmy, Butters, Red, Pip, and us. I was sick of this, I wanted to die.

Maybe if I sacrificed myself the only person death really wanted then maybe I could save them, maybe they would live long and healthy lives and I'd meet them in heaven when their true time came.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair and it was totally fucked up.

I felt something warm placed over me and I sneezed as dog fur tickled my nose. Stan had placed his jacket on my shoulders, something I'd seen him do with Wendy whenever it was really cold outside.

"Come on Kenny let's go sit." said Stan trying to be the cool and collective one although I could hear the worry in his voice. I followed his guiding tugs and was soon seated in one of those really uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Kenny tell us, what's wrong." Kyle begged softly as he took my hand in both of his and gave it the strongest of squeezes.

I hiccupped and whispered, "If I died, you, you guys would be sad right?" They both froze and looked at me with incredulous looks.

"Of course we would be dude! You're our best friend!" said Kyle immediately, and then anger crossed his face. "You're thinking of killing yourself aren't you!" he accused and I sighed looking away from him. "Kenny if you ever, oh so help me Abraham I will." Kyle was sputtering angrily and I couldn't even face him right now.

"But it's all my fault." I muttered with tears leaking down my eyes. "If I wasn't here then everyone would still be alive! It's my fault!"

"And what if it's not!" Kyle yelled back. "What if this is just a bunch of freak accidents? Then Stan and I lose you!" At that I quieted and turned back to Kyle who had tears in his own eyes. I felt a strong squeeze on my shoulder and looked up to see Stan with tears in his eyes. "We, we can't lose you Kenny." muttered Kyle, "I don't want to lose you."

"Dude." Stan seemed so upset by the conversation he couldn't manage a complete sentence.

"But I messed up Death's plan when I saved you Kyle." I tried to explain to them. "It messed up his pattern and now he wants me to suffer."

"So you'd just take the easy way out?" Kyle challeneged and I glared at him.

"Kyle if you were in a position in which either you died or a lot of people that were close to you did which would you pick?" Kyle opened his mouth, then closed it and I knew his answer. "You guys are the best friends I've ever had, and I don't want to see you." I hiccupped and continued. "I can stop this, I can save everyone but you need to let me go." And with that I jumped out of the seat and ran.

"Kenny!" I heard them both scream but I had to ignore it.

I was going to end this once and for all, and I would save the others.

* * *

><p>(POV change to Craig)<p>

Tweek looked at me as I made sure both Token and Clyde were fast asleep.

I smiled slightly at Clyde's snores, they really were loud and I was going to miss them.

We'd said our goodbyes in the note next to Clyde's table, I'd written it because Tweek has the handwriting of a four year old and that's putting it nicely. I looked at Tweek and nodded slightly and we both looked at the cup of coffee sitting on the table between us, warm and ready to be drunk. I popped open the lid as Tweek produced a small assortment of bottles that he'd swiped from a tray outside the room. Neither of us knew what they were for, but too much of anything could kill you. We popped off each and every child proof seal and poured it into the coffee watching as the liquid changed colors.

Finally I picked up the cup and handed it to Tweek who locked at it with a slight twitch of his eye and glanced back at me.

"I'll be right behind you." I promised giving his unoccupied hand a squeeze. He smiled and began gulping down the liquid, handing it to me quickly after before whatever the medications were kicked in. I drank the rest of it and dropped the cup listening to the soft thud of Styrofoam on the floor. I waited for a minute then looked at Tweek only to see him look so sleepy, his eyes half lidded as he leaned on the chair he was sitting on. I felt tired too now that I thought about, too tired to even yawn as I slumped onto the seat, my chullo falling to the floor revealing my raven hair. I wanted to pick it up but I just couldn't. Something gentle began rubbing my head and I looked up to see Tweek with a dopy expression playing with my hair. I smiled at him and took his hand, gently holding it in mine and smiling. He smiled back and then he slumped completely. I followed not to soon after.

* * *

><p>(3rd Person POV (I think))<p>

The nurse came in to check on Clyde early the next morning. She smiled seeing the two boys holding hands and fast asleep. She put that to the back of her mind and began making sure Clyde was ok when she noticed the note. She picked it up and read it, ignoring that it was a complete violation of privacy and immediately her eyes turned to the two boys. She gently shook the hatless one's shoulder only to have him drop to the floor, no reaction following it.

She screamed "DOCTOR!" With that Clyde and Token woke up to a frightened nurse and the two bodies of their best friends.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter, I promise to make the next chapter usual length!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

(Back to Kenny's POV)

* * *

><p>I couldn't remember much of what had happened last night as the morning sun caused me to open my eyes. My eyes shot open startled as I realized I wasn't in my bed, I wasn't even in a sleeping bag at Kyle's!<p>

I was in a hospital bed!

Thankfully there were no wires or anything in my arms and the bed was soft and warm, maybe I'd passed out or something and they'd let me sleep it off or something. I took a quick look around my room only to see my mother and Karen sleeping on the uncomfortable hospital chairs and so were Stan and Kyle which made me smile slightly realizing they really did care about me. My mother's eyes opened and she smiled at me which made me space out for a moment.

"Kenny you're up!" came a happy cry and I was startled as Karen jumped onto my bed and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Kenny we were so worried!" she cried digging her head into my chest. I put an arm around her and held her close although this information really wasn't helping my confusion.

"Dude you're up!" At that I noted Kyle and Stan were awake and immediately Kyle hopped onto the bed and hugged me with Karen in the middle making her giggle. Stan simply stood to the side awkwardly with his hand on my shoulder.

"Window." I said with a groan and Stan turned to the window and shut the blinds so the light was no longer on my eyes. "What the hell happened last night?" I asked confused as I looked at them.

"Well you bolted." said Kyle, obviously I had. "We were running after you and suddenly you just fell." His voice suddenly shook a bit and I frowned as I looked noting his face again was once teary and I immediately felt bad, I'd caused Kyle to cry so much, sometimes I forgot how emotional he could get at times. I put my hand around him and pulled him into a hug trying to get him to relax.

"You died Kenny." At that my eyes widened and I turned to Stan.

"What!" I almost yelled which made Karen jump slightly.

"Your heart stopped, and Kyle and I freaked, and then all of a sudden it started beating again but when you woke up you were really drowsy and you couldn't walk, so Kyle and I got a doctor and he said he wanted to keep you overnight for observation." He made air quotes for the word observation and I wondered if the doctor thought I was some kind of medical miracle, must have been a newbie who didn't know me.

I knew there was a question I was desperate to ask, but I couldn't with Karen and my mom in the room, with my already freaky nightmares they'd think I was perfect for some asylum which meant I could never save my friends and no way in hell was that going to happen.

"Mom can you take me to the bathroom?" Karen asked suddenly and I realized there was no bathroom in the tiny room I was in, probably because it was only meant for an overnight stay and discharge when the patient was awake. My mom nodded and stood up taking Karen's hand and walking out of the room. I looked at Stan and Kyle with a slightly nervous expression.

"Did something…" Stan sighed and nodded as Kyle wrapped me even closer.

"Tweek and Craig died last night, OD'd on some stuff that's left on the trays in the hallways. They said it was suicide." I took a deep breath and was unable to look up. I knew those two were always together and I didn't want Stan and Kyle to see me smile, yes smile. As sick as you may think it was to smile like that in this situation I was mentally happy for them both. They were free from this, and they'd been able to choose their own deaths so they didn't have to wait, so it wouldn't be excruciatingly painful for one to die and leave the other to suffer. They'd gone on their own terms and they were together wherever they went and knowing them if it was heaven or hell they'd be happy no matter what. When I noticed I was vibrating I looked up surprised to see Kyle shaking.

"Kyle?" I asked softly gently brushing the tears that were spilling away from his face.

"Kyle?" asked Stan nervously, and with that Kyle looked up at me with such a glare that I wished I had my parka so I could pull the strings tight to block out some of the rage.

"Kenny if you ever! I mean if you even think about doing that I'll! I'll!" Kyle was trying so hard to make a coherent sentence but he gave up and instead held me close. "I'll never forgive you." He whispered in my ear and I knew him, he was like Cartman when it came to a grudge. Neither would ever let it drop until the day they died. "So stop trying to kill yourself Kenny!" he continued pulling away from me again. "Because if you do, then I'll…. I'll follow right behind you!" he blurted out and I stared in shock and grabbed him angrily by his shoulders making him wince but nose lose that glare.

"I will too!" Stan agreed crossing his arms and trying to look as angry as Kyle.

"So there, now you have no reason to kill yourself because if you die like that then we follow and we all lose." said Kyle, "But if you stay alive, maybe we can win, maybe this thing has a weakness!"

"Guys." I whispered softly, Death didn't have a weakness, sure it got pissed when you messed up its plans but that didn't save you forever it only gave you a couple more days, weeks If you were lucky, months or years if it was just too tired to deal with you, but it always came. I sighed, "Alright, I'll stop running."

At that they both smiled and I endured the tightest group hug I have ever been given, oh wait it wasn't a complete group hug. My mind wandered to Cartman who was dead and gone earning me a pang of pain in my chest, I missed him. Suddenly the TV flicked on and I turned to look at it confused, when had that gotten here?

"Kenny?" asked Kyle softly, "What are you looking at?"

"The TV." I said pointing.

"Kenny there's nothing there." said Stan worriedly as he placed his hand on my forehead. I watched only to see a road, an empty road with some grass on the sides. With that two cars suddenly came out of nowhere and smashed into one another. One car simply went off the road, while the other flipped causing the glass to shatter and the occupants to hang upside down from their seatbelts. I gasped loudly and with that the TV was gone and both Kyle and Stan were snapping their fingers and trying to get me to snap out of it.

"Another sign." I mumbled immediately jumping out of the bed.

"A sign?" asked Kyle curiously.

"I'll explain later! We've gotta go!" I said about to head out the door only to bump into a doctor.

"Now young man where are.." Ok I had no time for this so I scrambled under his legs ignoring his shouts and I was immediately flanked by Kyle and Stan.

"Kenny where are we going!" Stan asked and I smiled, good they believed me!

"The road by Starks pond, there's going to be an accident and a bad one." However one thing I didn't take into account was our travel time. Death usually never gave me long to save someone, with Pip it had truly been luck and I realized I hadn't asked how the blonde was doing..

FOCUS KENNY!

However just as we arrived on the scene it happened. The cars smashed, Kyle and Stan both screamed grabbing me and pulling me out of the way of flying debris. The one car flipped while the other sped off the road and we flinched as we heard it smashing and crashing. That's when I recognized the flipped car and I nearly fainted, that was the Stotch's ancient lemon which meant….

BUTTERS!

Without a seconds thought I ran towards the car ignoring the shocked yelps of Kyle and Stan.

"Butters?" I called out into the wreckage and I heard a whimper in reply.

"Ken?" His voice was weak and I laid down so I could wiggle through the broken window, ignoring the pain of the glass digging into me and I saw him. He was upside down still buckled in with his arms dangling down. His eyes were half lidded and there was blood coming from his head.

"Butters stay with me ok? I'm going to get you out." I promised, "Can you unbuckle yourself?" I squirmed as he attempted to do so trying to get even more under him. That's when someone grabbed my leg and began dragging me back. "No!" I screamed desperately, clawing at the ground and trying to squirm in.

"Dude there's gasoline!" I heard Kyle scream and that's when I heard the dripping noise, gasoline plus flipped car could possibly mean…

I paled, "Butters hurry the fuck up!" Kyle was still tugging on my foot and now another tug joined his and I was being dragged out against my will. I tugged again and tried to break free, and that's when my foot lashed out and kicked one of them. There was a thud as either Stan or Kyle fell and I was able to break my leg free of the other one and I went in one last time. I heard a click and with that Butters fell to the ground, whimpering as his body made contact with the hard concrete. I grabbed his hands just as someone grabbed my foot and tugged desperately again and this time I didn't fight, instead I allowed them to drag me and Butters now that my hands were solidly locked around his.

However when we got out of the wreck he was taken from me and I was about to protest when someone grabbed my hand and yanked hard. I was on my feet and running, a bit dazed and confused when a loud KABOOM from behind me send me flying off my feet and into the snow on the other side of the road. I only had a second before someone yanked me up and in seconds I'm looking at panicked green eyes.

"Kenny?" Kyle asks and I nod giving him a dorky smile to which he smacks me in the head. "You could've died!" he yells angrily, but there's no true anger in his voice since he knew why I'd done it and in that moment the perky blonde comes back to mind.

"Where's Butters?" I asked nervously and Kyle points in the direction. I turn to see Stan pulling Butters out of the snow from where the shockwave had sent them, so Stan had carried him? Kyle and I both headed over as Butters let out a pathetic cough. Not thinking of anything else I could do at the moment I sat on the ground next to him and pulled him into my lap, his eyes looking up at me.

"Butters?" Kyle asked softly and the blue eyes shifted off me and onto Kyle who smiled, "Hey Butters."

"Hiya fellas." He croaked as if nothing were wrong with him.

"I called an ambulance Butters." said whispered taking the blonde's hand. "You're going to be ok, you just need to hold on until then ok?"

Butters nodded and he looked up at me, "Ken?" I smiled looking down at him.

"Hmm?" I asked gently as I saw Stan rip off his jacket and press the material to Butters' head.

"Thanks fer saving me." he said softly and he smiled softly. "I want to go to sleep."

I stared at him, "Butters you've got to stay awake ok?" He looked up at me with his eyes nearly closed. "Please Butters, if you do I'll, I'll be your best friend!" I promised grabbing his hand in mine and the tears began falling out of my eyes. "Please!"

"Ok Ken." he said softly, "I promise." However at that moment the paramedics had arrived and now took him from me, placing him on a stretcher and hooking him up to all kinds of things.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I dug my face in Kyle's shoulders as I prayed to Death to leave him alone.


End file.
